Yu-Gi-Oh GX5ds Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger
by saeryukgkj
Summary: The story begins when Jaden Yuki arrives on Earth to the city of Megalopolis. He is transferred to the S.P.D. (Special Police Dekaranger) Earth branch by his commander. By that time, Agent Nightshr, an Alienizer arms dealer, turns his destructive attention to Earth, helping the criminals there. It's up to the Dekarangers to stop them and bring them to justice. The S.P.D. of Earth a
1. Chapter 1 - Fire ball new commer

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	2. Chapter 2 Robo Impact

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	3. Chapter 3 Perfect Blue

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	4. Chapter 4 Cyber Dive

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	5. Chapter 5 Buddy Murphy

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	6. Chapter 6 Green Mystery

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	7. Chapter 7 Silent Telepathy

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	8. Chapter 8 Rainbow Vision

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	9. Chapter 9 Stakeout Trouble

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	10. Chapter 10 Trust Me

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	11. Chapter 11 Pride Sniper

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	12. Chapter 12 Babysitter Syndrome

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	13. Chapter 13 High Noon Dogfight

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	14. Chapter 14 Please, Boss

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	15. Chapter 15 Android Girl

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	16. Chapter 16 Giant Destroyer

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	17. Chapter 17 Twin Cam Angel

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	18. Chapter 18 Samurai, Go West

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	19. Chapter 19 Fake Blue

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	20. Chapter 20 Running Hero

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	21. Chapter 21 Mad Brothers

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	22. Chapter 22 Full Throttle Elite

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	23. Chapter 23 Brave Emotion

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	24. Chapter 24 Cutie Negotiator

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	25. Chapter 25 Witness Grandma

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	26. Chapter 26 Cool Passion

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	27. Chapter 27 Funky Prisoner

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	28. Chapter 28 Alienizer Returns

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	29. Chapter 29 Mirror Revenger

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	30. Chapter 30 Gal Hazard

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	31. Chapter 31 Princess Training

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	32. Chapter 32 Discipline March

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	33. Chapter 33 SWAT Mode On

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	34. Chapter 34 Celeb Game

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	35. Chapter 35 Unsolved Case

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	36. Chapter 36 Mother Universe

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	37. Chapter 37 Hard Boiled License

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	38. Chapter 38 Cycling Bomb

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	39. Chapter 39 Requiem World

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	40. Chapter 40 Gold Badge Education

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	41. Chapter 41 Trick Room

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	42. Chapter 42 Skull Talking

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	43. Chapter 43 Meteor Catastrophe

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	44. Chapter 44 Mortal Campaign

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	45. Chapter 45 Accidental Present

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	46. Chapter 46 Propose Panic

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	47. Chapter 47 Wild Heart, Cool Brain

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	48. Chapter 48 Fireball Succession

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	49. Chapter 49 Devil's Deka Base

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


	50. Chapter 50 Forever Dekaranger

I am writing a fanfiction based on anime.

this takes place in an alternate universe where Yuya and Reiji are close childhood friends and Yuya is a student at LDS alongside Reiji and what if Reiji also has dimensional counterparts alongside Yuya instead of Yuzu.


End file.
